The present invention relates to trailers for watercraft and, more particularly, relates to a trailer permitting access from the rear and sides while partially submerged.
There are numerous types of trailers available for transporting and launching watercraft. However, most of these known trailers are primarily designed for transporting the watercraft and not for storage of the watercraft. Because most watercraft owners do not use their watercraft year round, their watercraft then often sit outside unprotected from the elements. Often, some watercraft owners store their trailer and watercraft in their garage to protect the watercraft from the elements.
There are some covered trailers available for storing personal watercraft. However, these known covered trailers are limited in their ability to permit launching and landing of watercraft while in the water. Because of the vertical sides and often the top of the covered trailer, these known covered trailers only permit landing of personal watercraft directly from the rear of the covered trailer.
Therefore, there is a need for a more versatile covered trailer for watercraft. This new covered trailer must permit access from the sides of the trailer, while the covered trailer is partially submerged, for launching and landing the personal watercraft.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing a covered trailer having separable shells. Portions of the sides of the trailer are raised for permitting greater access when launching and landing the trailer from the rear.
Generally described, the present invention includes a lower shell and an upper shell. The upper and lower shells are formed to mate with one another. Between the upper and lower shells is defined an interior for receiving and retaining the personal watercraft. The invention further includes a means for permitting the upper shell to move between an elevated position and a lowered position. Access is permitted to the interior of the trailer from the rear and sides of the trailer when the upper shell is in the elevated position.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.